Medic
by XxBroken114xX
Summary: A 14 year old girl shows up and claims to help Kevin.Can she really? Summery inside: Still working on a title name XD Rated T just incase XP
1. Chapter 1

Ok,this is the new storie I was talking about XD

Summerie:Set in season 3. Kevin is still upset that he's a 'monster'. While hanging out at his house,a 14 year old girl comes by and swears she can fix Kevin. Kevin knows what shes capible of and tells her that even thinking about fixing him could hurt her. Who is this girl,and how can she help kevin??

I do not own Ben 10;AF. I only own the Plot and Evie XD

FYI: sentences in _Italics_ are their thoughts. k?? single words in _Italics_ are just like that to be emphisized XD

-------

Chapter 1~Evie

Kevin sat on the curb in front of his garage. He looked like a monster, and it was all Tennyson's fault. No matter what Gwen said, he still looked horrid.

"Kevin...are you ok?" He heard Gwens' voice trail over to him. He wanted to lie, to tell her that everything was fine just so she wouldn't worry. But everything wasn't fine...there was no way that they could fix him. Grandpa Max told him this shortly after they defeated Vilgax.

He roughly grunted, not doing or saying anything else. He soon heard her light footsteps retreating back into the garage.

"Kevin!" He heard somebody call from down the street. Soon a girl was visible running down the poorly lit street. She ran up to Kevin,breathing heavly. "Kev-Whoa,Levin what the hell happened to you?"

Kevin looked up at the girl who was talking. Her brown/black-ish hair hung around her shoulders in a choppy style while her bangs swept to the side. "Oh hey Evie...Tennyson happened"

Her silver eyes (AN:yes,she has Silver eyes) grew wide. "Ben did this to you? Oh,I am SO getting him back." Evie plopped herself down next to Kevin.

Gwen sat in her usual seat, reading when she heard some one scream. "Kevin!" She looked up to see and young girl,around 14 standing next to Kevin. "Kev-Whoa, the hell happened to you?" So, she knew Kevin? But how?

She soon heard Kevin call her 'Evie'. Evie sat next to Kevin on the curb,and they began to talk. Gwen couldn't make out what they were saying,because they talked in a hushed tone. She narrowed her eyes at the pair that sat outside the garage. Her fingers tapping on the cover of her book. _Oh,so he'll talk to her,but when I ask him whats wrong he either lies or gives a one syllable grunt. Who the hell is she anyways..._

Evie got up and started walking into the garage. "Evie,where are ya goin'?" Kevin looked back at her,ready to get up.

"I'm goin' to get you some pants. You look practicly naked,and that bothers me." Evie opened the door that lead into his house,and walked in.

Gwen got up from her chair and walked over to were Kevin sat. "Kevin,who is she?"

"My neighbor. She lives 3 houses down and insists on on making my life a living hell." He flicked a tiny piece of tar across the street. "I've known her since I got out of the Null Void.

I was 14 and I just got out of the Void. I found myself here,in Bellewood. I was roaming through a local mall when this a 12 year old girl grabbed my wrist. I turned around to look at her. I yanked away and threatened her about touching me when she gave me a hug. She smiled and told me her name was 'Evelyn Green'. I asked why she hugged me and she replyed with a simple 'well, you looked like you needed one.' She smiled and walked back over to her mother who was talking to some one on her cell phone." Kevin looked up at the sky. "I never thought I'd see the crazy kid again,but when I moved here,it turned out she was my neighbor."

"Yep." Evie walked out with a pair of pj pants in one hand. "And ever since that day,he's been my best friend."

"Unwillingly forced to be your best friend..." Kevin mummbled under his breathe as he pulled his pants on. He sat right back down on the curb once his pants were on.

"Oh,you must be Gwen,right?" Evie smiled.

"Yeah. I'm Gwen. Nice to meet yo-" Gwen was cut short by Evies' arms embracing her in a tight hug.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Evie smiled at Gwen.

Kevin looked over at the two girls. "Whoa,you're being _Nice_? whats up with that?"

Evie glared at him. "Oh shut up." She sat down on the curb.

Gwen sat down in her chair,leaving them to talk. Once again,they talked in hushed voices.

"Absolutly Not! You could do some serius damage!" He jumped up,glaring at Evie. "Just because you can,doesn't mean you should."

Evie stood up more calmly. "Kevin...just trust me"

"No." He began to walk into the garage. He stopped mid-step as he felt arms wrap around his back and plant themselfs firmly on his chest. He tried pushing her off,but it was too late...

Gwen stared wide-eyed,along with her cousin at what was happening in front of them...Kevin was...healing.

-------

Eh, the start was ok, but near the end it started getting sucky-er and sucky-er.

Ok,so this is chapie one. I hope it's as good as it was in my head XD I still havn't gotten a beta-reader yet,so plz excuse they horrid spelling. I'll fix it when I have some free time.

Plz review...


	2. Passing Out

XO Holy Fishstix!! It's another chapter!!

Srry I've been gone fer like sooo long. My I-net (internet for those of you who didn't know) crashed and we just got it up and running a few days ago.

Anyways~on with the Chapie!!

-----------------

Nobodys POV~

Gwen stared wide-eyed at was happening right infront of her. First it was his legs,(or she guessed since he had PJ pants on) the wood looked like it was slowly disintegrating. The steel half of his chest came next. A light blue glow eminated from Evie's hands as each of the materials that once made up Kevins' body slowly faded away.

Soon his whole body was back to it's normal self. Kevin quickly patted his chest and shoulders,A smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. Kevin turned around to face Evie,ready to yell at her for going against what he just told her was super dangerous. "Evie,Yo-" but he stopped in mid-sentence when he got a good look at her pale face. Her legs shook as she fought herself to stand up.

Mere seconds after her legs gave out from under her,Kevin quickly caught her and swept her up bridal-style. "God damnit..." He mumbled under his breathe. He placed her on the old couch that sat in the corner of the garage.

About 5 minutes went by before Ben broke the silence. "What the Fudge!!" He walked quickly over to Kevin before proceeding to poke side and back. "That was...you...Normal!! I...I can't belive it!!" Ben was at a loss of words. I mean C'mon! Who wouldn't be after _that_!

"Quit poking me Tennyson!" Kevin snapped. He was in no mood to deal with Ben right now. 1)Evie just healed him,after he specificly told her not to. And 2)Evie just passed out. Yeah,so not the time for Bens' childish games.

"I just can't belive you're back to normal-ish!!" Ben threw his hands up in the air for extra emphisis. What he was emphisizing,no one knows exactly..

Gwen just sat in the lawn chair,with her finger marking where she left off in her novel,still completely stunned. She glanced over at the two boys bickering,her eyes raking over every inch of Kevin. The wood,steel,stone,dimaond,ect that covered him from head to toe was gone. Just _gone_. The sudden silence of the garage snapped her out of her thoughts. Ben and Kevin were lookign over at her;Ben with a small smirk while Kevin look slightly confused. She quickly understood why as she ripped her gaze from where it was previously fixated on;Kevins' chest. To be more exact,his 6-pack.

"What? Quit staring at me like that." She stuck the bookmark into her book and strode over to the two boys. Gwen crossed her arms as she let her gaze wonder over to Kevin once more. She just couldn't belive it.

A light moan came from the couch. All 3 teens snapped their heads in it's direction. Ben and kevin forgot about the unconscious girl laying on the old couch until a moan escaped her lips. "What the H.E double hockey sticks happened??" Evie placed her palm on her head.

"You didn't listen and almost killed yourself,that's what happened." Kevin crossed his arms and stalked over to his car. God,why did she have to be so stupid??

Evie groaned as she sat up, clutching onto Ben's arm as she steadied herself. "I freakin healed you Levin,a simple 'Thank You' would suffice." With each word,her grip on Ben's arm tightened.

Ben was trying to ignore the tingling in his arm as he started losing feeling it in. "Uh,excuse me but you're kinda cutting off the circulasion in my arm..." He lighltly tapped her hand when the tingling started getting unbarable.

Evie quickly let go and smoothed out his sleeve. "Oh,I'm soo sorry." She smoothed out his sleeve as she continued to apoligize. Ben kept telling her it was Ok.

"Geez,we got it! Evie's really freakin sorry and Ben's ok with it! Can you two stop now?" Kevin turned around to snap at them. Evie only glared.

Gwen had put down her book and was sitting next to Evie by the time she decided to speak up. "Can we please talk about what just happened to Kevin?" She wanted answers,and she wanted them now.

"Oh,I have like healing ability's." Evie answered so nonchalantly,like there was nothing weird about that. "I can heal basicly anything except Death and Cancer."

"That is so...Cool!" Ben exclaimed as he jumped up and down like a 3 year old. "Oh! You should SO join our team!" He was babbling on about god knows what when Kevin interupted.

"Oh hell no. She is not-I repeat NOT-joining our team." He shook his head the whole time.

"Aw Kev,do I hear a hint of-" she cupped her ear and smiled "-Compassion? No,really?" She just smiled as he scowled back.

"No,I just don't want you getting hurt,because your father would rip me a new one..." He rolled his eyes and fiddled with somthing under the hood of his car.

All the while Gwen sat silent. Not knowing what to say. This 14 year old girl just poped up and Ben seemed just fine about it. He found it normal...well now-a-days,what would be considered normal? She wasn't sure if her jelousy was getting in the way of her trust for Evie,or was it just a weird hunch that somthing was up??

-------------

Yes,I know. Gwen's not a big part in this chappie and i know it migth be kinda short.

But fear not!! There is waaaaay more in store (XD hehe that ryhmed) in the future!!

Reviews are appreciated. X3


End file.
